thesimpsonsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Flanders who Re-Married and Adopted transcript
Prologue: The Simpsons theme tune intro Female Robotic Voices: The Simpsons Apu:Aaa!!! Simpsons Theme Music Playing In Background Jimbo and Kearney saw off the head of the Jebediah Springfield statue in front of the town square, and the head falls off on Ralph, about to eat an ice cream treat. Ralph: AAAAAAH! The scene goes over to Springfield Elementary School, where Bart is writing I will not setup chair to fall in class ''15 times, then the school bell rings, and he gets outta school on his skateboard, and lands right into a pile of leaves Groundskeeper Willie had just finished raking up. Bart jumps right outta the leaf pile and Barney shows up. Barney: Lightly The next scene goes over to Homer getting ready to head back home with a uranium bar stuck on his back. In the background, Lenny and Carl are putting up the number 3 over the number 2 on a sign that says ''Days Without An Accident. However, they both fall off the ladder. Whistle Sound Marge, Maggie, Patty and Selma are checking out with the groceries. The items on the conveyor belt include Tomacco juice and Mr. Sparkle power clean detergent. A box of Krusty-O's is scanned, and the total amount on the register changes from $236.60to $243.26, which means the price of the cereal is $6.66. Maggie is mistakenly scanned too, which doubles the register total to $486.52, and she is mistakenly packaged with the groceries. Marge looks mildly concerned but smiles just as Maggie pops outta the bag. Maggie sees Baby Gerald and angrily shakes her right fist at him just as Gerald does the exact same. During Mr. Largo's music class, more characters are shown in the orchestra. Recognizable characters include Wendell, Database, Martin, Jessica, Richard, Lewis, Janey, Milhouse, Sherri and Terri. Playing Intro On Saxophone Right after Homer discards the uranium bar, it lands on Otto. Otto, not knowing what it is, eats it. Bart skateboards by and turns the corner with a muted whoosh. He skateboards past Sideshow Bob, Helen, Apu and his octuplets, Moe, Comic Book Guy, Disco Stu, Crazy Cat Lady and Chief Wiggum, who waves his night stick. Hans Moleman peeks outta the sewers in the middle of the street, but Marge's car slams it shut just as it passes by. Clang! Grampa is seen in the passenger seat with Maggie in the middle. Horn Honking Homer is standing by the garage, and Lisa scoots by past him on her bicycle. Homer: "D'oh!" The other car pulls up...... Homer: WAAAAAAAAAH! Homer runs around into the garage for safety. Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Marge and Homer sit on the couch but it becomes a time travel machine and goes to the Jurassic area where the Simpsons turn into dinosaurs. Song Intro Ends Scene 1: Springfield Elementary School/a 4th grade classroom without a 4th grade teacher Bart: "Milhouse, where's Ms. K?" Milhouse: "Maybe she went on vacation early." Martin: "Or maybe she went to the hospital where she is getting vaccined." Bart: "Ah, who knows, just wait 'til Principal Skinner gets in here." Seymour steps right into the 4th grade classroom. Seymour: "Students, since our dear good friend and respected next door neighbor and 4th grade teacher, Edna Krabappel Flanders is no longer with any of us this year and Mr. Lassen got fired because of his bullying behavior, so I've decided to hire somebody else who can take over her business, and now here she is, your new 4th grade teacher, Davis Johnston CaJacques." Davis: "Good morning, students, I hope you all got your permission slips ready for this year's field trip: Springfield Water Park, which is tomorrow morning." All of the 4th grade students show Davis their permission slips. Davis: "Thanks, now we'll all be ready for tomorrow morning when we get to Springfield Water Park." Later, in Bart's bedroom......... Bart: "Tomorrow morning's gonna be the greatest day in my entire life." The very next morning outside Springfield Elementary School........ Davis: "Alright, everybody, on the bus." Bart: "Man, there's nothing like a good field trip to get yourself entertained." Milhouse: "This is gonna be the most exciting field trip in our entire lives." Otto: "Move 'em up!" The bus begins leaving for Springfield Water Park. Elizabeth: "I can hardly wait to see those beautiful sea critters." Seymour: "And watch those dolphins fight at 3." The field trip bus pulls up at Springfield Water Park. Martin: "Alright, we're finally here!" Everybody else gets off the field trip bus. 4th Grade Students Cheering In Excitement Everybody else begins sitting right down to watch the dolphins fight. Bart: "Whoa, boy, I've never been to a real dolphin fight before." Ned and Todd show up to sit right next to Rod, who just came along with his classmates on their field trip. Ned: "Hidley Ho, Neighborinos, have you came to watch the dolphin brawl?" Milhouse: "Actually, Mr. Flanders, we came to see the sharks eat the plankton at 5." Ned: "Oh, that's good, hey, Bart, who's your new 4th grade teacher this year?" Bart: "That's our new 4th grade teacher, Mr. CaJacques." Ned: "He's your new 4th grade teacher? Well, I'm Ned, by the way." Davis: "And I'm Davis, nice to meet you, Ned." Ned: "You know, ever since I lost my 1st and original wife, Maude and my 2nd wife, Edna, I was just wondering, if you would had an ex-wife I could marry." Davis: "That'd be very pleasant, Ned, 'cause my 1st wife lives in the suburbs, and it looks like her 4 sons could use you as a father figure." Ned: "4 kids? I feel like those Hollywood reporters." Bart: "Wow, Mr. Flanders is getting married thrice." Milhouse: "And they just said that he wants to get married to a woman with 4 sons." Martin: "Ugh! Miss Hoover and Principal Skinner are like the Double Date over there." Elizabeth: "Oh, Seymour, isn't this the most exciting field trip we've ever been on?" Seymour: "It sure is, Elizabeth, it sure is." Later, at the water slide and swimming pool..... Nelson: "Here come the wild water waves!" Bart: "Surfs up, man!" All of the 4th grade students get outta the swimming pool to dry up and change back into their regular clothes in the locker rooms. Davis: "Alright, everybody, it's time to go back home right now." Everybody else gets back on the bus to go back home. Fade to a black screen......... Television Announcer: "Don't go away, The Simpsons will be right back, right after this commercial break." [[The Simpsons Hit and Run 2 game trailer|Commercial break]] Television Announcer: "And now, back to The Simpsons, on Fox Network." Scene 2: The Simpson family's house Marge: "Oh, hey, Bart, how was your field trip at Springfield Water Park?" Bart: "It went great, we were watching a super awesome dolphin race, and we got to go down the water slide and swim around in the swimming pool." Lisa: "Wow, fascinating." Homer: "That sounds quite interesting, so what happened there?" Bart: "Well, I saw Mr. Flanders there, and guess what? He fell in love with my new 4th grade teacher's ex-wife, Miss Bradley." Marge: "Ned fell in love with your new teacher's ex-wife? That's wonderful news, what's her 1st name?" Bart: "Her name is Barbara Bling Bradley V." Homer: "Wait, that was my ex-wife. I'm going to stop this hullabaloo right now." The Simpson family goes out to go over to the Bradleys' house, then walk right up to her doorstep. Lisa: Doorbell Barbara: "Wow, the Simpson family, what a nice surprise." Bart: "It's way totally awesome to see you, Mrs. B., is it just you in your house?" Barbara: "No, Bart, it's not just me, I've got 4 sons named Carl. Carson, Carver, and Julius, they live right with me." Homer: "Wow, are you even married to anybody?" Barbara: "No, I'm not married anymore, I'm a widowed mother right now." Lisa: "Wow, I never knew you were a widowed mother." Homer: "Bart told us you met Ned at Springfield Water Park, is it really true?" Barbara: "Yes, Marge, it's true, Ned and I are dating right about now." Bart: "How 'bout we go meet up with them?" Homer: "No! First you married me, now Flanders? (Punches her in face)" Barbara: "That tears it!" (She throws a punch only to be ricocheted by Homer, who kicks her. They tumble through the door, going outside. The two tumble once again, this time across the street to Flanders house. The Simpson family run after them to the Flanders family's house. Ned: "What?! Barbara? Homer? What are y'all doing here?!" They tumble into the Flanders family's house and living room. Ned: "They're like a Lion dozer in a plate shop." Bart runs after the two through the house. Ned: "Barbara, stop it." (Homer and Barbara throw punches at each other. Homer starts to throw her into the fireplace.) Ned:"Stop it, Homer." Carver: "It's nice to meet you here, Mr. Flanders, do you think that if you marry our mom, them and I would make 2 perfect sisters for Rod and Todd." Ned: "Oh I'm pretty sure you would make 4 perfect brothers for them." Barbara: "Hey, Ned, how 'bout you and I go on a date to the Aztec Theater? Noah's Ark is playing there, and Marvin Johansson plays the part of the main title character in the film. Now Homer could you put me down?" Homer: "Okay." Ned: "Why sure, Tiffany, that'll be a good idea, Rod and Todd will like that movie." Tiffany: "And so will Kayla and Kaitlyn." Rod: "Oh boy, a bible movie!" Todd: "Movies are so entertaining!" Homer: "D'oh!" Scene 3: The Aztec Theater Narrator: (telling the Noah's Ark story off screen) And so, it rained for 40 days and 40 nights. Marvin Johansson/Noah: "By the power of our God, we should let this rain wash out our enemies and let them drown for good!" Ned: "Well, Barbara, there's nothing like a good bible themed movie to begin our date." Barbara: "I know, Ned, look how well behaved Rod, Todd, the others and Carter are being." Meanwhile, while The Simpson family are back home in their own house, Ned and Tiffany walk back to the Flanders family's house. Ned: "Hey, Barbara, right before I go inside with Rod and Todd, I need to ask you something very important." Barbara: "Well, Ned, what is it that you wanna tell me?" Ned: "Do you think we should get married tomorrow Sunday afternoon?" Barbara: "Why yes, Ned, of course we should get married tomorrow Sunday afternoon." Ned: "Then you have yourself a deal." Ned, Rod and Todd go back inside their house, while the others go back inside their own house. The very next morning....... Marge: "Well, we'd better hurry up if we wanna get ready for Ned and Barbara's wedding service party." Homer: "Now let's see we've got our Sunday bests on, we've also got the finger sandwiches, the wedding flowers and the good luck gift for the bride: a toaster oven." Lisa: "Alright, we're all set, now let's go to that wedding service party." Scene 4: The 1st Church of Springfield Ned is standing right on the stage alter waiting for Tiffany to arrive. Ned: "Oh boy, Barbara should be here any minute now." All of the Springfield residents are sitting right in the audience. The bride's side includes Lisa, Maggie, Marge, Patty, Selma, Jackie, Elizabeth, Agnes, Sarah, Helen, Luann, Jessica, Bernice Sherri, Terri, and Lunchlady Doris. The groom's side includes Comic Book Guy, Milhouse, Kirk, Martin, Nelson, Jimbo, Dolph Kearney, Seymour, Groundskeeper Willie, Krusty, Joe and Julius. Kayla and Kaitlyn are the flower girls for the wedding service party and Rod is the ring bearer. Barbara arrives in her wedding outfit. Marge: "Oh my gosh, here comes the bride, it's beginning already!" Timothy: "Good afternoon, residents of Springfield." All Springfield residents: "Good afternoon." Timothy: "We're all here for the wedding of Ned Flanders and Barbara Bling Bradley the Fifth." Selma: "Such kind words for a gentleman." Timothy: "Do you, Ned, take Barbara to be your lawful wedded wife?" Ned: "Yes, I do." Timothy: "Good, Ned, and do you, Barbara, take Ned to be your lawful wedded husband?" Barbara: "I do, yes, of course I do." Timothy: "And for this day forth, I now pronounce you husband and wife, also known as Ned and Barbara Bling Flanders." Rod carefully walks right up to the alter where Ned and Barbara are standing, and offers Barbara her wedding ring, and right now Ned and Barbara are finally married to 1 another. Lenny: "Wow, they finally got married to 1 another!" Carl: "Isn't that exciting?" Later, outside the 1st Church of Springfield........ Marvin: "And now, here's a good song to play in honor of the marriage of Mr. and Mrs. Ned and Barbara Bling Flanders." Marvin turns on the stereo. Playing On Stereo We're no strangers to love you know the rules, and so do I a full commitment's what I'm thinkin' of you wouldn't get this from any other guy I just wanna tell you how I'm feelin' gotta make you understand never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down never gonna run around and desert you never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye never gonna tell a lie and hurt you we've known each other for so long your heart's been achin', but you're too shy to say it inside we both know what's been going on 'we know the game and we're gonna play it and if you ask me how I'm feeling don't tell me you're too blind to see oh, give you up oh, give you up oh, never gonna give, never gonna give give you up oh, never gonna give, never gonna give give you up we've known each other for so long your heart's been achin', but you're too shy to say it inside we both know what's been going on we know the game, and we’re gonna play it to front... Homer: "Yeah, that's it, shake it!" The disco dance music continues playing, then on the black screen shows up with a picture of an animated version of Mickey Rooney (character) from the season 7 episode: Radioactive Man, and the dedication words say, Dedicated to the memory of Mickey Rooney (1920-2014). Voice Cast Members and Production End Credits *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Nelson Muntz and Todd Flanders (voices) *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson (voice) *Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson and Selma Bouvier (voices) *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson (voice) *Harry Shearer as Ned Flanders, Seymour Skinner and Timothy Lovejoy (voices) *Pamela Hayden as Milhouse Van Houten and Rod Flanders (voices) Special Guest Voices *Jennifer Hale as Tiffany Janet Lawson/Tiffany Janet Flanders (voice) *Bailee Madison as Kayla Lawson/Kayla Flanders (voice) *Morgan Lily as Kaitlyn Lawson/Kaitlyn Flanders (voices) *Jon Lovitz as Henry Johansson/Noah (voice) *Simon Pegg as Marvin Jefferson (voice) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 27 transcripts